


Things You Said When You Were Crying

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said When You Were Crying

Emily stood in front of her best friend with tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She knew it was now or never, if she truly wanted to make her feelings known. She had accepted a position in London and Clyde wanted her there as soon as possible. Now, JJ was getting married and Emily couldn’t leave without telling JJ the truth. 

“Jennifer, when that bank blew and I found that couple. I mean they had been together for 66 years. 66 fucking years, Jayje! That’s a lifetime and she wouldn’t leave his side. That’s a love that most people don’t get. And sometimes people have a love like that but they are too blind to see it and they just spend the rest of the their lives wondering, what if?” Emily was working on keeping her head together as the tears began to stream down her face. 

“What are you saying Emily?” JJ whispered, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. 

“I’m saying I don’t want to look back on this in 66 years or however long I live and wonder, what if. I don’t want to regret this moment. I don’t want to regret leaving if there could have been a different outcome,” Emily took JJ’s face between her hands and stared deeply into those blue eyes. 

“Emily. Please,” JJ pleaded, but she knew Emily wouldn’t stop. Not now, not now that she had nothing left to lose. 

“JJ, what I’m saying is pick me. Choose me. I know it seems crazy but we can make this work. Just give me the chance to prove it to you. Because if I leave now and you marry him, we’ll never know what could have been. And dammit, Jennifer, I love you too much to spend the rest of my life watching him live the life I never had a chance at. So I’m begging you, if you love me like I think you do, choose me. Please”

JJ pulled away from Emily’s embrace and bit her lip and her walls came crashing down around her. She strained to keep from letting herself break down completely and shook her head slowly.

“Emily, I can’t.”


End file.
